residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal
*This article is part of the Joben Continuety. One of Roderick Lazarus' failed experiments, Hannibal, also known as the Tyrant T-200 was Lazarus' attempt at recreating the Nemesis project, and correcting any flaws in the project. The result was something that looked more humanoid than the original Nemesis, but with all other charactersitics in terms of strength and endurance. It was said that Hannibal was capable of the highest level of intelligence seen in any other subject that Lazarus had ever seen, as it was capable of making rational descisions and capable of a small amount of speech, but still greater than Nemesis. However, when Hannibal was set a specific task it would often ignore some of the guidelines set by the task. According to the Knight Files, Hannibal was tasked with simply having a conversation. The conversation between Hannibal was going smoothly until shortly after its actuall begining. Hannibal told its name to the volunteer scientist, who then told Hannibal his name. When the scientist asked Hannibal how it was feeling, something caused Hannibal to go beserk. Hannibal killed the scientist and broke out of its contaiment facility, killing anything in sight. Countermeasures used against Hannibal proved ineffective, even Anti-Tank missiles failed to register any damage. Hannibal apparently grabbed hold of an evacuating helicopter, and the helicopter would not accsend. Hannibal destroyed the helicopter and everyone on board. Lazarus ordered DarkRain agents to go in and trap Hannibal within the depths of the facility where it was created. Hannibal was trapped within the very bottom of the facility and left to die. It did not go quietly, and killed all the DarkRain agents apart from one survivor, Alexus Siemenov, who became one of the four commanders of DarkRain after surviving the monstrosity of Hannibal. Whether Hannibal is still alive in it's prison is unknown. In Games ''Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus'' Hannibal appears in Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus as a recurring character. It specifically appears as a boss in Dom Lee's and Chie Chau's storyline on two separate occasions. Phase One When initially encountered by Dom and Chie, both characters must deal 15,000 damage in order to stun Hannibal to set up a third-strike combo. After the combo is performed, another 14,000 damage must be dealt in order to repeat the process. The amount of damage required to stun Hannibal repeatedly goes down in 1,000 HP increments but will no longer continue to get lower when the amount-of-damage-to-stun reaches 7,500 HP. Once the amount-of-damage-to-stun does reach 7,500 HP, however, in order to defeat Hannibal, Dom and Chie must perform their third-strike-combo near the edge of the platform, and Dom must be the initiator. When done so successfully, Dom's combo finisher is replaced by a new one called "Drill Kick," in which jumps and angles his body thirty degrees from the vertical line, his feet pointing towards Hannibal, and kicks Hannibal with his left heel while spinning his entire body clockwise, sending the Tyrant-like B.O.W. into the abyss. Phase Two The second encounter plays very similarly to the initial encounter, except after performing a third-strike-combo, Chie must initiate a unique melee animation called "Hack" in which she pulls out her wakizashi to continuously swing at Hannibal's neck. Up to three swings can be performed on Hannibal at once before it can get up to fight again. After enough of these sequences occur, Chie will decapitate Hannibal, ending the fight. ''Resident Evil: Failsafe'' Hannibal also makes an appearance as the main antagonist in Resident Evil: Failsafe. Category:Tyrant Category:Creatures Category:Joben Continuety